Espíritu Del Invierno
by Sir Roland Hope
Summary: Naruto Tiene 4 Guardianes, Ellos Ahora Conforman Su Familia, Pero, ¿Que pasara ahora?


Bueno gente, les traigo este fic que tengo desde hace casi 2 años, quisiera que lo lean y me dejen sus reviews, lo retomo porque me animaron a hacerlo, espero les guste y los disfruten

Saludos ;)

Capitulo 1 El Invierno Llego

Hoy es Navidad, y en un apartamento vemos a un pequeño rubio de 7 años muy feliz

Que bien, hoy es navidad, este día Ayame-Neechan y Teuchi me dan ramen gratis, Dattebayo- dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa

Entonces se puso una bufanda de color naranja y salio de su casa, afuera estaba nevando así que eventualmente anochece más rápido

Las calles estaban iluminadas con muchas luces de distintos colores, la gente estaba con sus familias, festejando, los niños jugando con los regalos que les habían dado

Esto ponía triste al pequeño Naruto, pero no le tomaba importancia, después de todo según él, siempre ha estado solo…

Entonces siguió su recorrido hasta su restaurante favorito, Ichiraku Ramen, una vez ahí saludos alegremente a esas 2 personas que él quiere mucho

¡Buenas noches a los dos!- dijo eufóricamente el pequeño Naruto entrando al ya muy conocido restaurante

Buenas noches Naruto-Kun-Saludo Ayame- ¿Vienes por Ramen?- le pregunto

Claro que si Ayame-Neechan- le contesto sentándose en uno de los asientos frente a la barra

';' ';' ':' ':' ';' ';' ':' ':' ';' ';' ':' ':' ';' ';' ':' ':' ';' ';' ':' ':' ';' ';' ':' ':' ';' ';'

En otro lugar, al que bien podría ser denominado ''el otro mundo'' se podían observar a 4 personas, 2 hombres y 2 mujeres, los 4 iban en la misma dirección

Las demás personas solo se le quedaban viendo a los que iban corriendo

A los pocos minutos llegaron a un imponente palacio, una vez ahí los 4 se acercaron a una persona que estaba sentada en una especia de trono dentro de una gran sala

¿Nos mando llamar Kami-Sama?- le pregunto uno de ellos

Así es Natsu (verano), hay una petición- les dijo

¿Petición?- pregunto una de las mujeres

Si, esta petición viene de aquel que ha usa el Shiki Fūjin (Sello retenedor de la muerte demoníaca) para salvar a alguien, Minato Namikaze tiene una petición- les dijo

Habla del cuarto líder que tuvo la aldea de Konoha?- pregunto otro de los presentes

Así es, por eso los mande llamar a ustedes, los 4 espíritus guardianes, Haru (primavera), Natsu (verano), Aki (otoño) y Fuyu (invierno), los mande llamar para que uno de ustedes cumpla esa petición- les comento

¿Y que petición es Kami-Sama?- pregunto Aki

Lo que el pidió, es que uno de ustedes proteja y entrene a su hijo, en su hijo se encuentra sellado del Bijuu de las nueve colas, el antes de morir pidió que su hijo fuera tratado como héroe, pero está sucediendo todo lo contrario- les dijo

Debe ser algo muy importante para que Shinigami-Sama haya permitido que nosotros cumpliéramos esa petición, ¿quién será enviado?- pregunto Fuyu que hasta este momento se había mantenido callado

Ese serás tú Fuyu, tu eres entre los espíritus guardianes, el más poderoso, por eso tendrás que ir a Konoha para proteger y entrenar a Naruto Uzumaki, si tienes problemas los otros 3 serán enviados, parte de inmediato- le ordeno

Hai- contesto

Y tras decir eso salió de la habitación, para después dirigirse a cumplir su tarea

En Konoha un pequeño rubio se encontraba en su restaurante favorito, comiendo por supuesto su comida favorita

Entre risas y pláticas se hizo más tarde y fue cuando el rubio tenía que volver a casa

Entonces se acomodo bien su bufanda y salió del restaurante después claro, de despedirse y dar las gracias

Durante el camino por las calles nevadas iba normal, pero todo cambio cuando se fijo que un grupo de personas lo venían siguiendo

Entonces comenzó a caminar más rápido, pero el grupo lo imitaba, de repente el miedo se apodero de él y empezó a correr

El grupo que venía detrás de el , también empezó a correr, eventualmente esto hizo que el pequeño Naruto corriera más rápido, pero el grupo lo empezó a alcanzar

Entonces Naruto giro en una calle y empezó a correr por los bosques que estaban cerca de las zonas de entrenamiento, pero para su mala suerte, otro grupo lo esperaba ahí

Mira que tenemos aquí- dijo uno de los adultos que estaba parado frente a el

¿Q..que quieren?- el miedo de Naruto era muy notorio

Nada, solo acabar con lo que debió haber terminado hace 7 años- contesto otro

¿De qué ha..hablan?- pregunto Naruto, pero las personas hicieron caso omiso, y lo empezaron a golpear

Naruto solo se limitaba a recibir los golpes, después de todo, ¿qué podía hacer un niño de 7 años contra un grupo de adultos furiosos?

Pero de pronto la golpiza se convirtió en algo mas, el grupo de personas que lo estaban golpeando, empezó a sacar diferentes tipos de armas, desde palos y piedras, hasta Kunai y Shuriken

No les hice nada- decía Naruto- ¿por qué me lastiman así?

Preguntaba, pero nadie se detenía a ver algunas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos

A los pocos minutos, las personas se aburrieron y dejaron al rubio ''muerto'', cuando en realidad solo estaba inconsciente, estaba tirado a un lado de un árbol con un charco de sangre debajo de el, por supuesto, su propia sangre, entonces abrió los ojos

Oye tu niño- le dijo una voz

¿Quien es?- pero nadie contestaba

Aquí estoy- volvía a decir la misma voz

¿Donde estas?- preguntaba Naruto

Cierra los ojos y podrás verme- le dijo y tal como la voz se lo indico, el cerro los ojos

';' ';' ':' ':' ';' ';' ':' ':' ';' ';' ':' ':' ';' ';' ':' ':' ';' ';' ':' ':' ';' ';' ':' ':' ';' ';'

Entonces cuando Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos frente a él se encontraba una enorme jaula, además de que las heridas de su cuerpo habían desaparecido, también el entorno cambio, ahora se encontraba dentro de una especie de habitación, en la habitación donde él estaba había mucho agua

Hola- dijo una tétrica voz proveniente de la jaula, pero lo único que Naruto miraba era un papel en la jaula, pero de pronto un par de enormes ojos con la pupila rasgada aparecieron tras la jaula

¿Quien eres?- le pregunto, le aterraba pensar que cosa podría esconderse detrás de la jaula

No debes tenerme miedo- le dijo y de pronto se pudo notar la cabeza de un gran Zorro- mi nombre es Kyuubi, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- le contesto, poco a poco el miedo fue desapareciendo

Mucho gusto, vi como la gente te trato haya- le dijo- pero si quitas ese papel, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por que la gente te vuelva a lastimar

Entonces Naruto fue acercándose poco a poco a la jaula y después su mano a ese papel pero…

Espera- dijo una tercera voz, entonces Naruto volteo y a un lado de el apareció un joven, de unos 17 años, cuando de pronto la habitación se torno fría solo con la presencia de ese joven- Hola Kyuubi

¡Tu!- grito el zorro- tu eres uno de esos 4

Así es, y te advierto que no intentes engañar a Naruto- le dijo

¿Que harás si llego apoderarme de el?- pregunto el zorro burlón

Ten por seguro que no lo pensare 2 veces antes de matarlo- le contesto

Después de eso, Naruto tanto como el joven que recién apareció desaparecieron de la habitación y regresaron a la realidad

';' ';' ':' ':' ';' ';' ':' ':' ';' ';' ':' ':' ';' ';' ':' ':' ';' ';' ':' ':' ';' ';' ':' ':' ';' ';'

Una vez afuera se podía ver al mismo joven que estaba dentro de la mente de Naruto y a un Naruto aun tirado en el suelo

Parece que llegue un poco tarde, jejejeje- dijo con una risa nerviosa

Entonces las heridas de Naruto empezaron a sanar rápidamente, entonces cuando por fin todas sanaron, se levanto del suelo

¿Quien eres tú?- le pregunto- ¿vienes a golpearme?

No, a mi me mandaron a protegerte y a entrenarte- le contesto, entonces ambos empezaron a caminar de regreso a la aldea

¿Te mandaron?-le pregunto

Así es, digamos que mi jefe ha visto como te tratan las personas, así que me mando a mí- le dijo

¿Oye, por que cuando estas cerca hace frió?- le pregunto, entonces Naruto puso su mano en el antebrazo del joven y a los pocos segundos su mano empezó a dolerle- ¡Auch!, quema, es como si estuvieras hecho de hielo-le dijo

No estoy hecho de hielo, si te das cuenta mi piel es normal, solo es tan fría como el hielo, así que si no te quieres volver a quemar, te recomiendo que no me vuelvas a tocar- le dijo

Oye, ¿de dónde vienes?- le pregunto Naruto- por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Mi nombre es Fuyu (invierno), y digamos que vengo del otro mundo- le contesto

¿Otro mundo?- pregunto el inocente de Naruto

Si, aquel mundo a dónde va la gente que se muere- le dijo

¿Eso quieres decir que tu ere…eres…un fan..fantasma?- le pregunto

No me gusta que me llamen así, prefiero la denominación ''Espiritu Guardián''- le dijo

Eso quiere decir que solo yo te puedo ver?- le pregunto ya más cerca del departamento del rubio

No- le dijo- va a ver otras personas que también me puedan ver- le contesto

¿Que personas?- le pregunto

Pues… para que alguien me pueda ver esta lo siguiente, 1.- Me podrá ver aquel al que tengo que ayudar, en este caso tu, 2.- me podrán ver aquellas personas honestas y de buen corazón, 3.- me podrán ver aquellas personas que me conocieron cuando aún estaba vivo, 4.- también lo harán aquellas personas que estén en contacto con los espíritus, ya sea un monje, etc., 5.- me podrá ver cualquier persona cuando yo adquiera una forma sólida, lo cual lo hago al momento de pelear- le contesto

Por cierto, Fuyu es un nombre extraño,¿ en serio ese es tu nombre?- le pregunto

No, mi nombre real es Razor Uchiha- le contesto

Eres familiar de un compañero de la academia, escuche que hace poco toda su familia fue asesinada, se alegrara de saber que aquí tiene a alguien- le dijo

No, no le debes contar a nadie, mientras menos gente sepa, será mejor, además yo ya estoy muerto,¿ lo recuerdas?-le pregunto

A si- entonces llegaron a la casa de Naruto, la cual eventualmente estaba desordenada

¿Esta es tu casa?- le pregunto

Así es, así que vamos a limpiar- le dijo

De acuerdo- entonces se pusieron a levantar todo el desastre, tardaron como 1 hora

Por cierto Razor-Niichan, que es el Kyuubi, y¿ por qué lo pude ver?- le pregunto Naruto

Eso, es el rey de los Bijuu, y lo puedes ver por qué esta sellado dentro de ti- le contesto

¿Dentro de mí?-pregunto Naruto confundido

Así es, hay veces en la que alguna marca aparezca en tu cuerpo?- le pregunto

Así es, mira- entonces se quito su camiseta- aquí en el abdomen cuando concentro chakra- entonces lo empezó a concentrar y entonces un par de tatuajes aparecieron  
>Mira- le dijo Razor- esta marca que tiene forma de serpiente- señalándola- es obra del Shiki Fūjin (Sello retenedor de la muerte demoníaca), y esta otra con forma de sol- señalándola- es obra del Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Ceremonia del sello del círculo celestial)<p>

¿Y por que 2 sellos?- le pregunto Naruto

Porque si por alguna razón el primer sello no resiste el chakra del Kyuubi, rápidamente el segundo con ayuda de tu chakra lo suprimiría, esa es la razón- le contesto

Entonces si me estas protegiendo, ¿eso quiere decir que tendrás ir conmigo a todos lados?- le pregunto Naruto

Si algo así, aun que la mayoría del tiempo estaré durmiendo- le contesto- ¿mañana tienes que ir a la academia?- le pregunto

Si, así que ya me tengo que ir a dormir, que bueno que estas aquí, así menos gente me hará daño- le dijo y después de eso se fue a dormir

Pero todo lo que te ha pasado no será nada comparado con lo que vendrá- se dijo Razor mentalmente- pero te prometo que haré lo posible para que eso no suceda

Continuara…

Aquí están las fichas de los personajes que saldrán en este fic, después cabe la posibilidad que mas sean agregados, pero si eso pasa yo avisare, por mientras aquí están

Nombre: Nanami Yuki

Edad: 16

Que espíritu es: Otoño-Aki

Personalidad: Ella es tranquila y es muy tímida con las personas que está conociendo, pero ya conociéndolos se muestra tal y como es, le gusta ser cariñosa con las personas, es amable con sus amigas/os, pero si la hacen enojar no querrán estar cerca de ella ya que cambia totalmente y puede ser la chica más mala que conozcas.

Físico:

Pareja: Razor

Historia: Bueno ella muere tratando de salvar la vida de su hermano de 11 años, (ya que su madre muere siendo muy pequeña, y el padre en pelea, siendo él su único familiar.) cuando atacan a su aldea, siendo esta destruida por completo.

Habilidades: sus chacras son el viento, el agua y la tierra. Sus técnicas serian: Henge no jutsu  
>(Tecnica de Transformación), Bunshin no jutsu (Tecnica de replicación), Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Tecnica de replicación de sombras), Kawarimi no jutsu (Tecnica de sustitución), Doton, Shinjuuzanshu no jutsu(Consiste en moverte bajo tierra), Ninpou Kuchiyose. Doton, Tsuiga no jutsu (Consta de invocar un animal pero que en vez de aparecer directamente, aparezca desde debajo de la tierra para cojer por sorpresa al este caso lobos.), Kanashibari no Jutsu (Sirve para paralizar al enemigo), Kuchiyose no jutsu (Tecnica de invocación. Esta tecnica sirve para poder invocar un animal para poder usarlo como compañia, para ello se necesita un pacto de sangre con una raza de animal para llevarlo a este caso lobos.), Doton, Doryuu Taiga (Crea un rio de tierra la cual arrastra al enemigo.), Doton, Doryuudan (Crea un Dragon de tierra el cual ataca al enemigo.), Shuriken, Kage Bunhin no jutsu (Crea replicas de un shuriken.), Suiton, Suijinheki (Crea un muro de agua para evadir un ataque.), Suiton; Suishouha (Crea una inmensa ola de agua, la cual se lanza contra el enemigo.), Doton, Doryuuheki (Crea un muro de tierra para evatin un ataque.).<p>

Aldea: Aldea oculta de la luz.

Nombre: Nimmoto Bakuya

Edad: 16

Que espiritu es: Verano- Natsu

Personalidad: Siempre Fue Una Persona Muy Arrogante Pero Tras La Muerte De Sus Familiares Y La Discapacidad Visual De Su Hermano Se Volvio Una Persona Cariñosa Con El Deseo De Proteger

Fisico:

Pareja: Himeko  
>Historia: Punto De Vista Mio:<br>Siempre Fui Una Persona Arrogante Solo Por Mi Posicion Social Ya Que Los Nimmotos Eramos Una Familia Muy Poderosa De La Aldea Escondida En Las Estrellas Pero Tras La 3° Guerra Shinobi Mi Familia Fue Asesinada Y Mi Hermano Quedo Ciego Por Un Jutsu De Un Shinobi Del Rayo  
>En Ese Momento Perdimos Todo Lo Que Queriamos Y Mi Hermano Menor Perdio Su Sueño De Ser Un Gran Shinobi Por Culpa De Su Falta De Vision Desde Ese Momento Me Dedique A Entrenar Las Artes Shinobis Fui Poco A Poco Aprendiendo Kenjutsus Y Jutsu Medicos Para Intentar Curar La Vista De Mi Hermano Para Que El Cumpliera Su Sueño<br>Un Dia Descubri En Un Libro Medico Que Se Podia Curar La Ceguera Sacrificando Uno Su Propia Vida En Ese Momento Le Dije A Mi Hermano Que Lo Podia Curar Sacrificandome  
>Pero El Se Nego Pero Yo Queria Hacerlo Por Que Mi Hermano Se Deprimio Mucho Cuando Quedo Ciego Y Yo Como Hermano Mayor Ya No Lo Soportaba Triste Sin Que Me Doliera Entonces Un Dia Me Decidi A Hacer Lo Correto Por Una Ves En Mi Vida Y Entoces Le Di K.O. A Mi Hermano Cuando Estabamos Hablando Y Inicie El Procedimiento Me Sacrifique Y Le Ise Que Mi Hermano Recuperara Su Vista Entonces Mi Hermano Se Convirtio En Un Gran Shinobi<br>En Ese Entonces El Lograba Salvar Muchas Vidas En Nuestra Aldea El Le Dijo A La Aldea Que Todo Me Lo Debia A Mi Y Dijo Que Se Refirieran A Mi Como El Angel Que Salvo El La Familia Nimmoto

Habilidades: El No Es Muy Bueno En Ninjutsu Para El Combate Pero Podia Encantar Sus Armas Con Su Raiton  
>Y Se Especialisaba Con Sus Jutsus Medicos<p>

Aldea a la que pertenecio: Aldea Escondida Entre Las Estrellas

Nombre: Himeko  
>Edad: 16<br>Que espiritu es: Primavera.  
>Personalidad: Alegre, Extrovertida, Simpatica, un Poco timida,un poco rebelde, Romantica, Cariñosa, Curiosa, Sincera, Valiente, Aventurera, Dulce y Amable<br>Fisico: Toda la misma Ropa excepto el pelo que seria un Castaño Claro.

Pareja: Bakuya.

Historia:

Criada en las afueras de la Tierra de las Olas por su Hermano de cuatro años Mayor que ella, crecio sola y sin compania ademas de el. Siempre fue considerada una chica Valiente y extrovertida que le gustaba el Aire libre y vestirse extrabagantemente, Le gustaba llamar la Atencion entre la Gente. Fue considerada una Amenaza y sacada de su Tierra natal por tener uno de los 5 Dragones de la Distastia CHAO (Lo invente :| Si no te gusta puedes cambiarlo,xD ) El Dragon de Tierra, que Gracias a el fue promovida rapidamente a ANBU en su Ahora tierra de las Olas.  
>Siempre le gusto la Naturaleza y fue destacada por sus compañeros por Utilizar mui bien los Poderes de tierra y Viento, tambien ademas de unos Jutsus especiales que le hacian destacar mas su Fuerza.<br>Cuando su Hermano mayor fue llamado para una Mision al igual que ella se dirijieron a la Tierra de la Arena donde Ocurrio un Suceso con los Akatsuki (quien a ella ODIA - Especialmente a Hidan) La pelea fue Intensa y ella fue Herida, salvo a su Hermano de la Muerte pero en vez de Agredecerle el la Mato clavandole un puñal por la Espalda, Ahora es uno de los Miembros de Akatsuki. Despues de lo Ocurrido ella jamas bolvio a LLorar ni a sentirse triste, solamente los recuerdo de ese Horrible momento la hacen poner triste.

Habilidades: Controla toda las PLantas, Arboles y puede comunicarse con los Animales (Jaja, que buena onda, :3) Controla la Tierra y el Aire, Ademas de tener una Super Fuerza que le permite romper la tierra y Rocas (Como la fuerza de Sakura pero mas Grosa xD)  
>Aldea a la que pertenecieron: - Edit. ~ Nose sabe. xD JuaJua, ella fue desterrada, :|<p>

Nombre: Stun Ogami  
>Edad: 18<br>Que espiritu es: Hielo-Kori  
>Personalidad: tranquilo,serio, compasivo y algo temperamental<br>Fisico:

Pareja: que la historia lo dicte  
>Historia: murio en el pais del te defendiendo a su equipo de ninjas que lo buscaban a el solo por el dinero de su recompensa<br>Habilidades: Fūton,Suiton y puede adquirir la forma 2 formas como estas  
>si molestan a un inosente<br>Aldea a la que pertenecieron: suna

Nombre: Razor Uchiha  
>Edad: 17<br>Espíritu: Invierno- Fuyu  
>Personalidad: Alegre, Gracioso, pero si la situación lo requiere llega a ser frió, Siempre pensando en los demás antes que en el mismo, facilidad para hacer amigos,intentando adelantarse a la situación con algún plan, le encanta dormir<br>Físico

Pareja: Yuki

Historia: La historia será revelada conforme el fic avance

Habilidades: Aparte de tener control sobre el elemento Hielo, el controla los 5 elementos de chakra, además de poseer el Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan, tiene una velocidad y visión increíble, tiene un IQ de 250

Saludos


End file.
